Field
The described technology generally relates to display devices, and more particularly, to pixel repair circuits and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays having the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays can display information such as images and characters by emitting light generated from an organic layer. This light is generated in the organic layer via the combination of holes supplied from an anode and electrons supplied from a cathode. OLED displays have advantages over traditional displays such as low power consumption, wide viewing angles, fast response times, stability at low temperatures, etc.